


New Glasses

by AcceleOrder



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, nagirei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform, well not much difference here...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's glasses are broken after Nagisa stepped on them accidentally (on purpose), and now as a form of apology, he guides the almost-blind Rei to the shopping district to grab a new pair... and something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Glasses

A blue haired boy stood outside his house, impatiently tapping his brown pair of Oxford shoes against the ground, making soft clacking noises. Rei looked like how he usually did on an autumn off-school day -- a plain pale blue v-neck t-shirt on the inside with a 3/4 sleeved dark blue jacket on the outside with striped black shorts reaching his knees supported by a belt which was also conveniently a waist-bag containing his valuables. He was squinting his eyes at his Jaeger-Lecoultre his father bought for him as a birthday present last year; it read a clear sharp 1:57pm if he placed it just about 15cm away from his eyes.

Rei didn't have his glasses. His brows furrowed as he squinted his eyes smaller to try to make out his surroundings. It was his own neighbourhood, but you could never be too safe. Furthermore, where was Nagisa? He was the one who insisted on accompanying him to get his new pair of glasses. He was thankful, of course, for he could barely make out anything without his glasses, but then again, if Nagisa hadn't "accidentally" stepped on his old pair, he wouldn't have to be standing in front of his own house for 27 minutes and 32 seconds in wait of someone who arranged the meeting time and was very conveniently late.

"Rei-chan!"

 _Finally._ He turned to the source of the voice and estimated an exact distance of 1m and 12cm between him and the fluffy yellow hair all jumpy. It was Nagisa, no doubt.

"You're late, Nagisa-kun!" He clicked his watch. "27 minutes and 45 seconds. It's a new record; not a pleasant one at that." This time, Rei narrowed his eyes menacingly and though he couldn't be sure, Nagisa chuckled nervously. "Sorry; I had to make a trip back to school for extra lessons. Didn't think it'd take so long... Come on!" Nagisa tugged on his arm and Rei found himself dragged along, left with no choice but to fully trust Nagisa's directions. He sighed as he reached up a hand to push his glasses in disapproval at his classmate's behaviour and realised it wasn't there. He grimaced at the thought that for this whole day, this is how he would be. Rei made a mental note to always keep spare contact lenses from then.

By the time they'd boarded the bus to the shopping district, Rei was perspiring. On the short 7 minute walk to the bus stop, he had nearly tripped over a rock, almost got bitten by a dog loose of its leash, and was a heartbeat away from getting hit by an incoming car. If it weren't for this day, he wouldn't have realised how much the loss of his glasses would have affected his daily life. As such, he was more than relieved when Nagisa led him to the Optician's without any other trouble.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan, how's this?" Sitting on a seat before the counter, Rei turned, and felt Nagisa slip on a pair of glasses on him. He turned and leaned towards the mirror, then leaned back so quickly he nearly fell off his seat without the support of a normal chair. He literally tore the glasses off of his face and grimaced at its design, pink with a butterfly at the right corner. "Nagisa-kun, please take this  _seriously_!" He blushed further when he heard chuckles of girls in another corner of the shop. "Yes, yes. Rei-chan, you're too stiff!" Rei could just imagine Nagisa puffing his cheeks from his tone and managed his first smile of the day.

Soon, Nagisa was back with several different pairs of choice, ranging from simple black ones to rainbow-coloured ones. Naturally, Rei waved the over colourful ones away immediately without even trying them on, to Nagisa's disappointment. He tried on a few, mostly finding them either too stiff or droopy; he didn't want to have to wait for the owner to adjust the glasses to fit; he just needed a pair  _now_. He finally settled for one with a frame the colour of a vibrant yellow, its eye wire however a dark shade of grey. It looked perfect, or at least, much better than the rest.

"I'll go with this," he announced with a big smile upon recognising it as the same shade of colour as Nagisa's hair. Nagisa beamed at his choice. "That's what I thought."

The trip back to his house was much more safe, in a way. Nagisa chuckled at Rei's cautiousness, but each time he just ignored the boy. Danger lurked everywhere -- he learnt that today, and he wasn't taking any more chances. Even before his own front porch, Rei was stiff. The sun was setting; he checked his watch again and saw that it was nearly 6 in the evening. 

"Thanks for coming with me today and seeing me back home, Nagisa-kun." Overall, it was a slightly chaotic day, but somehow, it was fun in a way. They were third years now; before long, they would lose the chance of hanging out on a lazy Saturday such as this. "You're welcome," Nagisa tucked his hands in the pockets of his pants. Now that Rei had his glasses, he could see clearly Nagisa's style today -- a baggy shirt the colour of his outer jacket, and an even bagger unzipped sweater on the outside, likely to defend himself from any possible sudden strong gusts of wind. It was only the beginning of autumn, but such things were common in Iwatobi. He wore long, maroon coloured pants, where his hands were now stuffed and wriggling in its deep pockets. His right wrist were armed with several bracelets -- he spotted one he bought for him during camp a few months back.

Long curly bangs covering one eye, Nagisa stared at Rei with his other, big and slightly mysterious.

"Hey, Rei-chan?"

Rei gulped."Yeah?" 

"Can you come a little closer? I have something I want to tell you..."

Feeling a bit worried and suspicious, Rei leaned in closer all the same, tilting his face ever so slightly to the side at a perfect angle so that Nagisa could whisper into his ear.

"I really enjoyed our date today; I love you, Rei-chan." A whisper, the voice of a mischievous little devil, and Nagisa blew into Rei's ear, making him shiver. Swiftly, the boy managed to press a kiss against his cheek ever so gently, as though it was merely the wind. If not for the warmth, Rei would've thought so. Seeing his shocked expression, Nagisa only stuck out his tongue at him. "See you in school, Rei-chan~" With a tiny wave, Nagisa skipped away.

Swallowing thickly, Rei raised a hand to cover the ear where Nagisa blew in not a minute ago, before letting it slip and rub against where he was kissed slowly, thoroughly, as though the texture of his skin was different from that short moment of contact. He couldn't even recall the amount of time that had passed before the realisation hit him, and though it was autumn, it was like the summer that had just passed not so long ago, where he thought he had imagined Nagisa kissing him right on the lips while he was asleep in swim camp.

He lifted the same hand to his droopy glasses and pushed it up. Now, the fact that the colour was of Nagisa's hair was going to remind him even _more_ of the event that had just taken place. How was he to face Nagisa in school on Monday?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at descriptive writing but ahhh this pairing /rolls around


End file.
